the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deredere
A deredere, often written as dere-dere, refers to a character who is completely kind, happy, and energetic. Personality Deredere characters are very sweet and energetic, whose entire character archetype centres on their love for a single character. They are usually cheerful and happy and they tend to spread happiness to the ones around them. No matter what may happen, they quickly revert to their cheerful self. Derederes differ from the other types, like tsundere or yandere, as while they are indeed in love with someone, they are still able to develop their characters separate from them along a different path. The biggest difference between other deres and derederes is that derederes aren't even be fazed by another girl getting along with their main love, as long as they’re not doing anything harmful to them. They're even completely fine if their love starts to couple with another girl, because that’s just how nice they are. In the end, as long as he/she is happy, the deredere won’t kick up a huge fuss with whatever happens in the end. They’ll even be nice to all their rivals and have fun in the process. Derederes are not afraid to show their feelings to the hero, and try to encourage him to be in love with him. For the most part, they will eagerly cuddle up with the hero and hit on him. The hero usually is a bit reserved and their aggressiveness makes the hero uncomfortable. Meaning of the Name This may be the only character type that doesn’t have any abbreviation with the base "deredere" (デレデレ) word, although the definition isn’t simply "lovey dovey" like the other types. Characters with this Personality * Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu! * Sayori from Doki Doki Literature Club * Marika Tachibana from Nisekoi * Minori Kushieda from Toradora! * Mera Chisato from Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan * Zessica Wong from Aquarion Evol * Yuki Abe from Nishitaro * Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star * Chiyo Sakura from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Rikka Takanashi from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! * Kouko Kaga from Golden Time * Spain from Hetalia * Blanki from D.GG * Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no basket * Rinko Yamato from Ore Monogatari * Asu Rito from Yandere Simulator * Akane Toriyasu from Yandere Simulator * Hanako Yamada from Yandere Simulator * Ruko Yokune from UTAU * Irisviel von Einzbern from Fate * Yuna from Final Fantasy X * Serafall Leviathan from High School DxD * Irina Shidou from High School DxD * Maria Oosawa from Canaan * Madoka Kaname from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Sayaka Miki from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Wadanohara from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea * Lala Satalin Deviluke from To Love-RU * Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch '' * Fluffle Puff from ''Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales * Rinko Yamato from Ore Monogatari * Merry from Makura no Danshi * Yuigahama Yui from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru * Shinichi Katori from Tsurezure Children * Tatsumi from Orenchi no Furo Jijou * Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist & Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gizmo from Gremlins * Tenka Kumo from Donten ni Warau * Spongebob Squarepants from Spongebob Squarepants * Nora Valkyrie from RWBY * Ed Wong from Cowboy Behop * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Lenalee Lee from D.Gray-man * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Roman Bellic from GTA IV * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * Gloria Pearlman from Heavy Metal * The Israeli Girl from Ahmed and Salim * Hanna Shtreimel from the Shtreimels * Nurullah from The Breadwinner * Zaki from The Breadwinner * Shauzia from The Breadwinner * Rikku from Final Fantasy X * Rana Linchen from Freezing! * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from Baccano * Lindsay from Total Drama * Tyler from Total Drama * Geoff from Total Drama * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Caitlin Cooke from 6teen * Jude Lizowski from 6teen * Jonesy Garcia from 6teen * Mrs. Ridgemount from Stoked * Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club * Chika Fujiwara from Kaguya-sama: Love is War * Suzukaze Aoba: New Game! * Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony * Chiharu from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Nurgle from Warhammer * Yukkio Hirohara from 11eyes * Yuki Yuna from Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Michiru Hyodo from Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata * Stella from Winx Club * Miss Martian from Young Justice * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Marie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Scott "Scotty" Thomas from Eurotrip * Cooper Harris from Eurotrip * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Sebastian from Hanna * Rachel from Hanna * Sophie from Hanna * Miles from Hanna * Starfire from Teen Titans * Beast Boy from Teen Titans * Cyborg from Teen Titans * Bumblebee from Teen Titans * Speedy from Teen Titans * Mas y Menos from Teen Titans * Kid Flash from Teen Titans * Jinx from Teen Titans * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Rachel from Feeding Grounds * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Jade from Sweatshop * Enyx from Sweatshop * Eva from Lake Noir * Joe from Lake Noir * Sofie from Lake Noir * Noah from Lake Noir * Lilo from Air Terjun Pengantin * Mandy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Amy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bram from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bai-Fern from Bangkok Knockout * Joy from Bangkok Knockout * Jaram from Bangkok Knockout * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Kana Miyama from Acchi Kocchi * Toki Wartooth from Metalocalypse * Tsubasa Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari * Purple Shep from ExplodingTNT * Kitana from Mortal Kombat * Princess Peach from Mario Series * Irma Lair from W.I.T.C.H * Broadway from Gargoyles * Maria Wong from Braceface * Connor MacKenzie from Braceface * Sam Manson from Danny Phantom * Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Trixie Tang from The Fairly Odd Parents * Jessie Prescott from Jessie * Emma Ross from Jessie * Chyna Parks from ANT Farm * Paisley Houndstooth from ANT Farm * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Harper Finkle from Wizards of Waverly Place * London Tipton from the Suite Life series * Bailey Pickett from The Suite Life on Deck * Woody Fink from The Suite Life on Deck * Lorraine "Lor" McQuarrie from The Weekenders * Carver Rene Descartes from The Weekenders * Petraishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis from The Weekenders * Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb * Omar from Rock & Rule * Angel from Rock & Rule * Carol from Heavy Traffic * Raven Baxter from That's so Raven * Cory Baxter from That's so Raven * Emily Fields from Pretty Little Liars * Lavender Brown from Harry Potter * Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Haruna from Is This a Zombie? * Bolin from The Legend of Korra * Mandy Valdez from iCarly * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Tammy Warner from South Park * Red from South Park * Jimmy Valmer from South Park * Timmy Burch from South Park * Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Happy from Fairy Tail * Mey-Rin from Black Butler * Finnian from Black Butler * Arceuid Brunestead from Tsukihime * Ed from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Nazz van Bartoonschmeer from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * Muffy Crosswire from Arthur * Tommy Tibble from Arthur * Timmy Tibble from Arthur * Buster Baxter from Arthur * Buster from Adult Arthur * Atsuko "Akko" Kagari from Little Witch Academia * Jasminka Antonenko from Little Witch Academia * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Mako Makanshoku from Kill la Kill * Kamina from Gurren Lagann * Nia Teppelin from Gurren Lagann Gallery Deredere 2.png Deredere_3.jpg Deredere_4.gif Deredere_5.gif Deredere_6.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind